


Almost Home

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [24]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabblewriter prompted: Star Trek AOS, any, a successful mission with no complications</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Home

Admiral Pike finished the last of the reports he had piled on the desk. He was tired, Enterprise had been on a series or missions to further diplomatic relations with other worlds after the fiasco with Nero and the Romulans. But now they were only a couple days from home. Thankfully this run of political missives had gone better than the last few and for once Enterprise was returning home without having to go to even red alert for once and for Jim Kirk, the master of annoying and angering people, that in and of itself was a feat. 

The reports finished and the stored in the drawer in the desk, he stood and walked over to the windows to watch as the stars floated by while they were at Warp. Lost in thought he never heard the door chime it wasn’t until he felt arms go around his waist that he realized he wasn’t alone.

“You were miles away.”

“I was already home,” he answered leaning back into the embrace.

“Won’t be long now.”

“Better not be,” he grumbled, not believing what he was saying but he wanted to wind his lover up a little because it was fun.

“Jim can’t get into that much trouble in two days. There aren’t any worlds between us and home.”

“You have too much faith in him.”

“No. I have just the right amount of faith in him.”

“Always, Kirk’s defender,” Chris commented with a teasing smile.

“Always his friend when so many others want to tear him down. And don’t you try and tell me you aren’t behind him as well.”

Chris chuckled. He’d been called out, but it was true, even if he didn’t admit it freely, he did guide and support Jim Kirk. Turning in his lover’s embrace, he reached behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. “I don’t want to talk about Jim Kirk, other than to say that I’m glad there hasn’t been any trouble and tomorrow we will be arriving at space dock and a shuttle will be taking us home.” 

“I like the sound of that. It’s been too long since we’ve had a break to spend time together.”

“Come on, Len, let’s go to bed,” Chris suggested, pulling back and guiding his lover toward the bed. He was tired and his lip more pronounced, and wanted nothing more than to curl up with Len and enjoy the peace that had uncharacteristically came with this mission.


End file.
